Vongola's Gods
by tigrun
Summary: Vongola has always had strong influence, but how strong was its infulence? The demi-gods from both camps, Romans and Greeks, at Half-Blood Camp are going to find out as Piper comes back for the summer from Japan, as she lived there for almost year now.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Percy Jackson and all the books linked to it, I only own my story.**

It had been a long time since everybody saw Piper. She went to Japan with her dad as he decided to try some Japanese films as a samurai. It was normal for his daughter to follow. But of course, it was normal that most of the Demigod were worried about her going so far away from the camp. The only safe place for Half-Blood, well the Greek Half-God were the Half-Blood Camp but since they are now in good terms with their roman counterparts they could go to their camp.

However, when you are out of this camp, you can get attack by a lot of monsters holding grudge against your immortal parent. Lucky for Piper, her mother, Aphrodite didn't make a lot of enemy but she was still one of the strongest demigod, one of the seven of the great prophecy known by a lot of Monster who held a lot of grudge against her. So, it was normal to suspect that she would be attack by a monster during that year abroad.

She told them that she would be back to the camp this summer as always. They got a few letters addressed to the camp to tell them that she was doing fine and that she even made some interesting friends. Her friends were happy for her except for Jason who seemed unhappy that she may have made male friend that could replace him.

The two of them broke up as Jason didn't want her to go away. But she wanted to accompany her father, as she loved spending time with him especially since he was going to have a lot of free time for her.

Jason warned her that if she went, they would have to break up because he would have a hard time being this far away from her. Piper, even if she felt guilty she decided to go and told him that they would be on a break from each other if they couldn't work a long-distance relationship. Under the anger, Jason said that thy should then broke up, which under the anger Piper also agreed. It was the last the two of them spoke.

Jason kind of wanted to make up for his comportment but his roman pride was kind of getting in the way. The Romans always had a most prideful spirit that made them sometimes arrogant. That pride was sometime even greater than Athena's.

The Romans went at the Greek camp for their annual meeting. They were all happy to see each other. But most of them were awaiting to see the seven together once again. They were all waiting for her return.

"Piper! Piper has returned!" A demi-god said who was close to Thalia's Pine Tree. "And she isn't alone. She may have brought another half-blood."

That interested even more demi-gods that she could have brought a new friend, a new demi-god maybe a new brother for some of them. Percy and Annabeth went to greet their friend as well as Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, and Chiron, while Jason was trying to find a way to greet her without hurting his pride too much.

As they arrived at the tree, they saw Piper. She didn't change but something caught her eyes. It was the little child in her hands and a brown hair teenager who had a European face but also a scared one. Percy was happy to see that a new person was going to join their group, but he was wondering a little about the little child while the others really wondered about the six-year-old wondering how she got it.

Annabeth who was the most intelligent quickly understood that it wasn't hers but didn't understand why she would bring him. As her eyes crossed the little child, she saw a maturity more even evolve than her similar to a god but not as deep. It made he shivered in fear.

Her eyes then fell on the shy boy that was almost hiding behind Piper. Piper seemed she was trying to reassure but she couldn't be sure as she was speaking Japanese one of the languages that Annabeth didn't know a lot of. That boy was beyond anything special, he was even less special that when she met the drooling idiot that is now her boyfriend.

He seemed like a weak boy without any sign of being part of any family. He was weirdly weak but as she saw him looked at her, she could have sworn she saw his eyes turned orange. She then understood quickly that the both newcomer weren't normal.

More and more people assemble around the barrier to welcome a new member of their family, Chiron walked towards the girl and the newcomers as he was responsible for the camp and said:

"Welcome back, Piper. We are happy to see that you are alright." He said, the new boy seemed to have jumped at the presence of the old centaur, it was like it was the first time he ever saw a centaur.

"Thank you, Chiron. I am happy to be back to see everyone." Piper said looking at Chiron then proceeded to present her companions, "This is Tsunayoshi Sawada." She said showing the brown-haired boy, "And this is-"

"Reborn, how have you been?" Chiron said surprising everyone that he knew a little child, about six-year-old.

"I have been fine and you, old horse, how have you been taking care of those weirdos?" Reborn said making a lot of teenager angry at the mere child.

"R-reborn, yy-you can't be that impo-" The brown-haired boy shuttered. But he was stopped by a kick of the baby making the boy fall on his back on the force of the baby.

"Didn't I tell you not to shutter and don't ever tell me what to do, you are too young for that and still not my boss." Reborn said glaring at his student.

Piper seemed to be unaffected by what was happening in front of her. She turned to Chiron and said:

"I guess you already know him. Tsuna is his student so he wanted to train him to fight monsters, like the Greeks or the Romans did." Piper said smiling completely ignoring the beating of the teenager by a mere child.

"It seemed you got used to their weird behavior." Chiron said happily.

"Well, they aren't as weird as us, they are only more destructive than us." Piper said as she smiled reminiscing her time in Japan.

"Did you go to Italy to see the full family?" Chiron said making wonder about why would she go where it is the most dangerous for them, demi-god.

"Yeah, it was fun. You can enjoy the scenery better when Monsters doesn't try to kill you every moment." She said smiling.

"I am sure." Chiron smiled at his students, then he turned to the fighting duo. "Do you want to come into the camp or stay here all night?"

"We are coming, I was just taking care of my Dame student." Reborn said as he jumped on Chiron's back. Piper then went to the boy's side to help him up, she smiled dearly at him making people wonder about the two's relationship.

The boy smiled back and got up and followed the Chiron.

"Piper, you can meet your friends, while I introduced this boy to Mr. D." Chiron said.

It seemed that she was at first a little sad at leaving the boy but it quickly changed in a smile as she saw her friends and was happy to them again, Annabeth noted. Piper went towards them and greeted them. Annabeth quickly greeted her but followed Chiron to learn more about the boy. Percy of course followed her.

She saw that Chiron was bringing them towards the Big House. She saw from the distance that Mr. D was playing with Grover at his favorite card game, she could only suppose. They greeted the god who only looked up for a few seconds from his game telling them to wait until he won this game. Chiron went to Grover side to help him. The baby jumped on Tsuna's shoulder telling him to give 'that'. It seemed that the boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi but called by Piper, Tsuna was getting out something from his pocket.

She was getting more interested in the boy. What could he want to give to Mr. D? She saw he got out a box? Why would he get out a box? What could it be that could make Mr. D happy?

Her seaweed boyfriend asked if it was some jewelry, it may flatter the crazy god. But her instinct that that box wasn't what it seemed. She turned around and saw that Leo had also came to see the interaction between the old man and the new guy. He always like that part the best. He was soon followed by Calypso

Tsuna brought his hand up, Annabeth then noticed a very particular set of ring. But that wasn't the weird part, the weird part was that it lightened a small beautiful orange flame that he placed into the box.

The box then opened up and made appear a few boxes and a barrel of something. Leo was beyond exited seeing such a mechanical and interesting device. He quickly left to try to figure out if she could find the same device in his dad's secret bunker. Annabeth could only guess that it could only be wine in those containers. But just normal wine couldn't interest the god especially since he couldn't drink for another fifty years, well that was his sentence given by his father.

The baby got a bottle out from a box and give it to the god. He gave it to the god, who immediately decided that it was more interesting than his game.

"How did you get such bottles?! Even I had a problem to get one of these in 400 years!" The god exclaimed. Annabeth understood that they must have brought something incredible.

"Well the boy in front of you had some powerful links, we will give you this if you let stay as long as we need and that we can bring some other people if needed." The baby bargained with the god.

"I hope we aren't disturbing you." The boy said bowing. The god seemed surprised that the boy was behaving this polite when the baby wasn't. The god seemed to see what was on the finger of the kid and smiled.

"Hahaha! I understand better who are you kid? You are welcome to come in this camp exceptionally with this gift. So, what is your name, kid?" The god said surprising a lot of demi-gods as he usually didn't really care about their name as he always said it wrong.

"It's Tsunayoshi Sawada, Mr. D." Tsuna said with respect.

"Then Tsunayoshi Sawada, welcome to the Half-Blood Camp, well as long as you need to stay. You can sleep in the Big House if you need to." He said surprising everyone even more as he didn't mispronounce the name. That kid must be important in their world.

"Thank you for your hospitality." The teen thanked him politely once again, which was truly different from the other demi-gods' attitude.

"Then, now that is deal with it. Dame-Tsuna, you can go visit the camp while I talk with Chiron and Mr. Grumpy."

"Okay…" Tsuna said as he left not knowing what to visit first.

"Don't worry, child. I am sure that Annabeth, child of Athena would be happy to show you around." Chiron said reassuring the teen. He looked at Annabeth who could only nod at the proposition. It would help her get some information about the new comer.

"Yeah, of course, sir." Annabeth said making sure the kid could identify her.

Tsuna went towards her and bowed introducing himself: "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna, it is nice to meet you Annabeth."

Annabeth was once again surprised by his polite attitude, normally it's kind of normal to at least be polite to a God but there was no reason to be polite with her or any demi-gods. Percy then proceeded to interrupted her thoughts as he introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you too, I am Percy Jackson." He wasn't as polite as Annabeth would have wanted him to be. She then proceeded to show her unhappiness by a slap on his head.

"Sorry about the attitude of my seaweed head boyfriend, it is nice to meet you too, my full name is Annabeth Chase, in case you were wondering." She bowed like he did to replicate his act of politeness.

"Don't worry, one of my best friends always acts like that, so I don't mind." He said as he tried not to laugh.

"Let me at least say that you don't really have a Japanese accent when you speak English." Annabeth noticed quickly that he was Japanese when she identified the language they spoke before.

"Thanks, I worked hard on that before coming here, Piper and Reborn helped greatly lose the accent. I am truly thankful for them or if they didn't help me, I wouldn't be able to converse with you or anyone in the camp except maybe Mr. D." Tsuna said creating a friendly atmosphere.

"Then, if you would follow me, I will show you each different house of each god. Do you know which one is yours maybe?" Annabeth asked wondering from the start if he was an undetermined or not.

"Sorry, but I don't have any immortal parents. I am just your average normal human." Tsuna said without any doubts.

"Listen, kid: here we are all demi-gods even if you don't believe it. You must have one of your parents who disappeared when you were a mere baby because of something like work or something else." Percy tried to reason with the kid.

"I have a stupid dad, who is rarely home but I can assure you that he is completely human, crazy for multiple reasons like wanting to name his son tuna fish but he is still human." Tsuna told the son of Poseidon.

Annabeth didn't think he was lying but it wasn't also that, he was so sure of him that he wasn't a demi-god but it was impossible for him to be here if he wasn't right? Or why would he be here if he wasn't? Why would a normal human want to train their way when he could leave totally normally? Who was this kid that she couldn't understand a single thing about him. He was too weird.

"Well we will figure out after." Annabeth said as she began to show him the house of the Zeus, Hera Poseidon, and then the other 12 gods' and the minor gods'. She then showed him the Arena, the lake, the forest and then finally the Pine Tree with the Golden Fleece. He was kind of scared of dragon but it was for a good reason, well he was getting really big and would be scary for a newcomer.

She watched him during all the presentation of the camp. He was attentive to every aspect. He wasn't like one of the usual type of Demi-god who were Hyper-active. It was like he was normal if you didn't count the number of time he fell on a peddle making Percy laughed at this which made her elbowed him. Well he wasn't the only one who laughed at this when it happened.

As they were at the Pine Tree they suddenly hear a horn, a hunter's horn which could only mean one thing that Thalia and Artemis's hunt was coming here. Annabeth was happy to see her best friend also known as for her as her big sister. Well it is kind of getting awkward she is getting older than her older sister as Thalia would stay 15 as long as she stayed in the hunt.

They saw the wolves that always accompanied coming towards the pine tree. The hunt soon followed with an unusual companion when they came to the camp. The leader of the hunt was here with her amber hair and deadly silvery moon eyes.

They arrived making towards Annabeth and the two others. Tsuna seemed to get scared of the girls. Well they could be scary for any normal boy as they could kill him in the matter of seconds. He was also scared of the wolves but it was completely normal.

The Hunt went towards them to greet them, most of them were nice, some weren't because of the boys being there. They may tolerate Percy but they didn't tolerate a boy they just met. But Annabeth and Percy knew they needed to greeted first the leader of the Hunt, one of the few Gods who liked those two. There a lot of gods that disliked one of the two of them or didn't really care about them.

"It's nice to see you again Artemis." The both of them told her together as they bowed correctly.

Tsuna mimicked their behavior introducing himself:

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, it's nice to meet you, Artemis-sama." He said letting a old habit slip.

"Artemis-sama?" Thalia asked wondering what it meant.

"Sama is a suffix used to show who much you respect a person or that he is on an upper ladder than you socially." Artemis casually answered as if she knew perfectly the Japanese culture. "It is nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi Sawada. I have been paying close attention to you and your guardians. I wanted to see if you could realize Giotto's and Nono's dream and bring the old Vongola back."

Annabeth didn't understand what they were talking about, neither did Thalia, Percy and most of the huntress. They wondered what she meant but it seemed that the new boy understood even if he was surprised by her declaration.

"I am trying to, even if I didn't really want to take the leadership. I wanted to have a normal life." Tsuna said making some people confused.

"Is that why you are here? You want to redo his steps." Artemis said having a normal conversation.

"Well Reborn wanted me to do that to redo his steps." Tsuna said in a voice of surrender.

"Good thing. You truly resembled to him in a lot of points but you are still so different from him." Artemis said smiling. "But be sure if you become a nuisance to us, I won't hesitate to fight you." She ended deadly serious.

"HIIIEEE!" He screamed in fear at her deadly glare, "I won't or I will be kill by Reborn first." He said shivering at the thought.

"Good, I can't wait. My huntresses will help you if you ever need some help to train. I will go meet your tutor to propose some tutoring exercises." That word seemed to made Tsuna shivered in fear.

"You don't need to." Tsuna said trying to refuse anymore training.

"But I will." Artemis said with an attitude that didn't resemble to her normal attitude as she smiled weirdly making everybody shivered once again. "I will make sure that you surpass Giotto in everything. This is my thanks for stopping the arcobaleno curse." She said as she went towards the Big House. She was followed by the same huntresses that seemed to know about Vongola.

Tsuna then kneeled on the ground and said something in Japanese: "Why am I so unlucky?"

Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia as well as the other huntresses didn't understand what was happening. But they heard a laugh behind them. They turned to see Piper laughing:

"You are really going to suffer even more if another person is going to help Reborn torture you." She said as she kneeled near Tsuna. "You are really unlucky." She helped him up. "If you have finish pitying yourself, I want to introduce you to my friends."

"Fine, as long as it isn't some training from Reborn or from anyone else link to him, I don't mind." Tsuna said as he followed her.

"Wait a second! Aren't you going to explain what is Vongola or Giotto?!" Thalia demanded with her usual attitude that some time made people think of her father, Zeus. Tsuna seemed scared of her glare but Piper smiled and responded for him:

"Giotto is his Italian ancestor from 400 years ago, but we can't tell you about Vongola because of the Omerta. Sorry, but you can ask Artemis if she want to, but it could only involve into a different world of danger." Piper finished seriously. "Which you can't escaped especially if Reborn decided to involve you."

"What do you mean? I am strong enough to protect myself." Thalia said outraged that a child of Aphrodite is telling her, a child of Zeus and the lieutenant of Artemis, that something was too dangerous for her but not for Piper.

"I am sorry for involving you, Piper-chan." Tsuna said looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, your part of the world is kinda interesting. Plus, your friends are fun to hang around and your way of living is more fruitful and comfortable than our way of living. And I am safe as long as I am under your wing." Piper said smiling truly happy to be involve into this hidden part of the world.

Annabeth was truly wondering about this part of this world. And what role did the newcomer have in this world? Percy didn't have such thoughts, he simply thought about one thing. Tsuna must be strong enough to protect Piper against anything. She kind of wanted to taste him in a fight.

"I want to show my house, I am the counselor of it, of course." She said proud of herself. She held his hand to bring him to her house. It made the people present about their relationship. Thalia was wondering about if she was still Jason's girlfriend or not.

Annabeth, Percy and Thalia decided to follow then once again. They wanted to know about the new boy and her relationship. Well, Thalia and Percy also wanted to know his strength.

"Here is the house of the Aphrodite, my mother's." She said as she entered with him in the house. Tsuna immediately smelled the strong smell of perfume in it. Well, it wasn't really what she expected for Piper's family as she wasn't so girly.

"Hey Piper, who is the cutie?" A girl with brown hair said with curved body all in the right place which was the case of most of the girls in the house. It made Tsuna blushed at the beautiful girls in front of him.

"Wow, he is so cute when he is blushing!" A girl squealed followed by some other girls.

"Well, I think he is blushing because he still not used of seeing so many beautiful girls, I suppose you guys are exotic beauties for Japanese boy like him." Piper said smiling but Annabeth could sense some anger in her voice, maybe it was jealousy.

Tsuna blushed even more making some girls squealed even more. Then he noticed an Asian exotic beauty went next him and seemed to have decided to seduce him:

"So cutie, do you want to have some fun with me?" The girl, that Annabeth recognized as Drew, the old counselor of the house who had old rivality with Piper, used some charmspeak to influence the boy in order to get him to make Piper mad.

The people present looked at Piper to see how she was going to react but she **smirked** at her sister's action. Why would she smirk at this? Shouldn't she be mad? But they quickly understood why she was smirking as they saw Tsuna's reaction.

Tsuna took a step back and hid behind Piper and asked her: "What is she trying to do? She is acting weird like those girls last time?"

"She was trying to seduce you. Well, you will need to get use to that, especially because of all the fangirls in your allied famiglias and in Vongola, you are gathering because of all your actions that changed the world." Piper said smirking at him.

"Please don't tell me that…" Tsuna whimpered.

"Why wasn't he affected by my charmspeak?" Drew demanded as she recovered from a boy not only resisting to her but also got scared of her. Piper smirked back at her and said:

"Tsuna is unaffected by any charmspeak because of his intuition that he heritated from his ancestor. He is a sky that can't be influence." Piper finished confusing most of the people but Annabeth understood that the meaning was linked to their hidden part of the world. She would search for those words that has been weird alone on her laptop, previously Daedalus' laptop: Vongola, Flame, Famiglia, sky, Giotto.

"I learned that when I was attack by an old enemy. I ordered Tsuna to leave me alone to fight that but he refused and protected me from that enemy. He was strong enough to beat the enemy and made her submit to him. Since then, Reborn took a liking to me, and make me join Tsuna's family even if Tsuna was against it at first. But he accepted after Reborn convinced him that I would be safe under his wing." Piper continued in a weird mode, she had stars into her eyes.

She returned to her normal mode: "Sorry about that. When he arrived, he was kind of like a shonen hero from a manga."

"She gets weird sometimes like that. I am sometimes worried that she will become a Gokudera." Tsuna said as he sweatdropped.

"I am not like that, if I change, I might become more like Mukuro and stalk you." Piper said smirking making Tsuna sweatdropped, forcing to drop the subject.

"So you are strong, do you mind if we test you?" Percy said while Thalia nodded also wanting to know how strong he was. Tsuna seemed that he wanted to refuse.

"No, you won't be testing him." Everyone turned towards the door to see the strongest daughter of Ares, at the door with her favorite spear. "Chiron and the baby asked me to test the newcomer. So, the two of us are going to fight in the Arena. You better come now, newbie."

Clarisse then proceeded to walk away to the Arena. The demi-gods looked back at Tsuna who was looking in hope at Piper who looked away from him and said: "Well, you better go now, or you will suffer even more from Reborn' training." She walked towards the battlefield.

Tsuna looked down and then followed her giving up as he saw he had no way out. The other demi-gods decided to all follow him to see what he was capable of. They arrived a few minutes later at the arena. It seemed that a lot of people had gathered at the Arena at the fight.

Tsuna didn't want to really enter the field where he was going to fight but he was force on it by a kick from the baby.

"Hurry up and begin this fight. You are allowed to used your Dying Will so use it well and don't bring the name of Vongola down!" The baby said.

Tsuna whimpered but got up and brought out something from his pocket…

…

…

…

...

A pair of mittens…

…

…

…

A pair of white mittens…

…

…

A pair of white 27 mittens…

…

…

…

With a box of blue pills

…

…

He brought out two pill…

…

…

HE WAS GOING TO FIGHT WITH SOME MITTENS and two pills.

He then proceeded to swallowed the two pills as he put the mittens on. He closed his eyes. People already thought that he was going to lose but looking at Piper's confidence look, Annabeth thought that those mittens and this pills must have a hidden meaning.

He reopened his eyes, but they weren't the usual the brown doe color but a fiery orange. Suddenly, his forehead burst in orange fire while his mittens changes into red metallic gloves. Annabeth realized that the aura around him changed from a scared one into a calm but dangerous one for those who tried to oppose.

"I am ready. Let's begin our fight."

 **Hope you like. Please review, favorite and follow this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Percy Jackson and all the books linked to it, I only own my story.**

Most of the demi-gods were surprised by the flames, but they mostly wondered if they had another Leo in their ranks.

"Tsuna, go for the win!" Piper said cheering for the newcomer. It made most people wondered about their relationship. Annabeth could have guess that she would say that she is under his wing maybe as her boss or something. It had to do with Vongola.

"Too bad, this state makes me want to fight him even more, right Thalia?" Percy asked her cousin, excited to fight.

"Yeah, you are right." Thalia said wondering the strength of the guy.

"Well, you can if you want." A little voice from behind them told them.

Both of them turned to see the little kid that was arrogant in front of the gods and didn't hold back to kick the new kid. He smirked at them.

"You can participate in the fight, but in exchange you must teach him archery and swords fight." He said still smirking.

"Awesome/ Fine." The two of them agreed as they join the fight.

"Good then, it's everyone on his own. The one who remained standing in the hand wins." Reborn announced.

"This is getting harder." Tsuna said looking at Reborn.

"Are you scared, kid?" Clarisse said tempting the newcomer.

"Of course not. However, Natsu, I don't want you to participate in the battle so can you go stand next to Piper?" Tsuna said which made people wonder who was Natsu.

They suddenly heard a "Gao" coming from his hand and saw little lion cub appeared from it. The lion cub had a flaming mane. It walked towards Piper until it jumped into her arms.

"Long time no see, Natsu! Too bad you can't fight since it's one person against one. But you can play with Mrs. O'Leary, she is friendly." Piper said as she showed it the big hell dog, that really scared the cub. "Don't worry, she isn't dangerous."

"You can't really make him do that, they may cause some damage playing around. Plus, he should start his training right away." Artemis said as she took Natsu from Piper's arm, "You can play a little with my wolves. They are going to teach you how to hunt." She looked at Natsu with a smile that reminded him of Reborn, which made him want to run away from her but she had a tight grip.

"Gao! Gao! Gao, Gao!" He yelled at Piper to save him, who only looked away from him as she felt guilty and said: "Good luck, Natsu! See you later!"

Tsuna felt worried about his partner but the gun behind him, curtesy of Reborn, made sure that he didn't turn his head and concentrated on the fight. Tsuna decided to stay focused on the battle:

"Let's begin our fight." Tsuna said seriously.

"Let's!" The three others decided. They all draw their weapon, Percy his sword, Clarisse her lance, Thalia, her lance and her shield.

Clarisse decided to begin the fight first as she charged Tsuna. Percy and Thalia awaited to see how would the new boy reacted to the charge. Clarisse put her lance first, to their little surprise, he caught the lance with one hand. Clarisse smiled at that preparing for him to be electrocuted.

Tsuna let the lance quickly after a second of being electrocuted, Clarisse used this opportunity to finish her opponent. She prepared to pierce him with her lance. But before she could even scratch him, Tsuna quickly got the sensation of his hand back and disappeared in the eyes of Clarisse.

Thalia saw him reappear behind Clarisse, she used the opportunity to strike. Percy saw her doing that but stopped her with a strike of his sword clearly telling her that he was his prey. Thalia easily stopped with her shield, Aegis.

Tsuna smiled at the movement being stop., but because he turned his attention to the other two, Clarisse had time to noticed him behind her and did a spin on herself to strike him with her lance. Without looking at her, he took a step back.

"You have good instinct." Tsuna told her making her angrier at him. He was clearly underestimating her. She continued striking him with her lance, as he continued to dodge it nonchalantly. She got so angry that her war aura activated but not completely as she didn't want to kill him and made Tsuna unable to dodge her more unpredictable and faster movement. He had to parry it with his gloves making sur that he would making him electrocuted.

Clarisse know that she was going to win as he began to continue to par it making his body number. She finally saw his body slowing down and decided to strike for the kill.

When she prepared to strike for his leg to making him stop moving, she stopped her movement and took a step back. Her instinct screamed 'Danger! Danger!'

"Who are you?" Clarisse said as she glared at him.

Percy and Thalia stopped their bickering with their swords to understand what happen. Most people thought that Clarisse had won. Only the people who knew Tsuna smiled understanding the situation.

"You have good instinct. If you would have done that attack you would have lost." Tsuna said seeing her movement. "If you are done, then it's my turn to attack." He said as he walked towards her.

Clarisse stood her ground and prepare for his attacks. Tsuna continued to walk towards his opponent. Tsuna then ran towards her, and began throwing punches at her who did her best to dodge or stop his punches.

"Let's get a little more serious." He said as his right punch enlightened with an orange fire, producing a strong punch towards her which she parried with her spear bending the spear making her fall backwards.

Thalia decided to intervene seeing an opening from Percy and Tsuna. She decided to strike the last one with her thunder. Tsuna, seeing that attack he moved rapidly due to his flames, but this time Thalia knew about it, so she prepare to attack as she followed his movement with her eyes to prepare to strike him.

As he reappeared, she stroked that place, but he was prepared for this and parried it. He hit the spear making the end hit the dirt of the ground. He punched the shield not as heavily as Thalia would have thought. But her instinct told her that something was up, and it was confirmed as he said.

"X-Burner 5%." He said making Thalia who hid completely behind the massive shield, projected a few feet away from her because of a strong propulsion of flame.

It surprised the people watching the attack wondering why a second before, they saw him creating a flame behind him, but they understood more as he produced a stronger flame in front of him.

Thalia put her knee on the ground as she didn't expect such attack. Percy looked at the two of the strongest fighter he knew were on the ground because of one new guy.

"You are strong. I may need to get serious." Percy said happily, "Maybe the two others shouldn't have underestimate you. Well, we didn't think that you were that experience."

"To be fair, we don't have the same experience in fighting and training. You people seemed more used to multiple strong opponent, plans and teamwork, I am used to one strong overwhelming opponent." Tsuna told him nonchalantly.

"How do you know that?" Percy asked, wondering about their experience in a fight.

"Tsuna has an intuition that he herited from his ancestor that can give him a lot of information. That is why he can dodge any attacks without looking." Piper explained to Percy.

"Interesting, I am wondering how long you can last." Percy said preparing to strike and to par with his sword and the shield which his brother made.

Tsuna prepared for his attacks, but before anyone of those two could strike, a white light flashed next to the two of them. In the same time, snow began to fall around that light. Piper, Leo and Jason realized quickly who it was which made the two males prepare their weapons. The light disappeared leaving a brunette woman with skin as white as the snow and brown eyes.

"Khione!" Leo yelled. Most people now knew who that person was including Percy who smiled at Tsuna as he said:

"Sorry, but it seemed our fight is going to be delayed." But as he looked at Tsuna's reaction, he wasn't into a tense position or even surprised, he just looked tired and exasperated by something.

Annabeth seemed to also see his reaction. She wondered if he already met her, but as she looked at Piper, who should be angry seeing her as she tried to kill her every time they met, was putting a fake smile as she felt sorry for someone.

"Tsuna-sama, sorry to disturb you." Khione said as her eyes landed at Tsuna and she kneeled in front of him.

"What is it?" Tsuna said even more exasperated.

"Reborn told me to bring you any work that your guardians may have cause during their missions." Khione said without a lot of emotion.

"Yes, but they should have just left only a day ago. How much work could they have produce?" Tsuna said clearly irritated returning to his normal mode with his brown eyes.

"Well…" Khione said with a little nervous for some reason, with one movement of her hand, three piles of paper as big as her. "The first two were caused by Hibari meeting Xanxus in the mission and Mukuro working with Byakuran, the last one was curtesy of the rest of your guardians except for Chrome.

"What?! Why did Reborn put them together?" Tsuna yelled changing his normal scared attitude into a mad one and changed into weirder one when a scary smile crawled up on his face. "I swear when I meet them next time, I am going to torture them. I am going to enjoy torturing each one of them including Byakuran and Xanxus."

Khione seemed to not be affected by that attitude, but the other people around him took a step back from him frightened by his attitude. Piper walked towards Khione and asked:

"Do you have any good news for us?"

People were surprised that she wasn't scared or even cautious about the snow goddess. The immortal being looked at the demi-god and said:

"For someone like you, of course not. I only agreed to follow and to help if possible Tsuna-sama." Khione said a little angry at the girl in front of her.

"Not my fault, you decided to attack me and ended up facing Tsuna and submitting to Vongola." Piper said smiling as she had a higher position in Vongola than her.

People were left dumbfound by the situation in front of them, old enemy were standing there arguing like they were just love rival or something like that but not mortal enemies. Annabeth began to ready wonder how amazing was Tsuna, to be strong enough to be the best fighters she knew on her knees and made a goddess submitted to him.

Well, right now he seemed just angry at the paperwork in front of him. He seemed to be hesitating of burning the paperwork but he was stopped by a bullet scratching his cheek.

"If you tried to burn one of them, I will shoot a bullet through your skull and will augmented your paperwork tenfold. And you better finish those papers tonight, or else." Reborn sad with a smoking gun.

"Fine…" He said grumbling. "Khione, put them in the room where I am staying and if there isn't desk, put one there. After, you are free to do anything you want, until something else comes up."

"Of course, Tsuna-sama. Please feel free to call me if you need anything." She said as she left in bright light with the paperwork.

Tsuna sighed at the work he had to do. He, at least, thought that he might have had on day off from paperwork but his guardians didn't agree to it.

Piper recomforted her friends as he seemed depressed from the papers he saw. Even for Annabeth, it seemed a lot to do in one night.

"To think that you would tame a goddess yourself, Reborn, you truly have an amazing student." Chiron said appreciating such a human.

"Well, he is okay, but he isn't at a acceptable level of discipline. I may need to raise my training level or his pride might get to him." Reborn said not impressed.

Tsuna was even more depressed at what Reborn said. Piper had a hard time not laughing at his reaction, but it didn't stop Percy from laughing:

"You are truly a fun guy, but I don't know how you could do that much work, you got to be a child Athena to be able to do that."

"Don't be stupid, even child of Athena would consider paperwork torture." Chiron said knowing what he was talking about. "But I am surprised of how low was the pile of papers today."

"That's because they just began their mission, they mustn't have destroyed the city yet." Reborn said smirking, "Plus, Nono still does some of the work."

"Oh okay, I understand. He is going to have a hard time as the don." Chiron smiled.

"Of course, I won't let any of my students have a relaxing life." Reborn said smirking.

Tsuna was even more depressed. But he saw two pair of feet in front of his head. He looked up and saw his previous opponents, Thalia and Clarisse who were both glaring at him. Clarisse was the first one to speak:

"Don't think you have won just yet. We will continue this battle later." She then left from the Arena with a boy who quickly followed her trying to recomfort her.

"She is right, you still haven't won. But I can say that you are quite interesting, I can't wait for another and I will be prepared to win. And since I promised your tutor, you better not be late tomorrow for your archery lesson with me." Thalia said happy to have found another interesting opponent, plus, she understood more clearly why was Artemis interested in him.

Tsuna sweatdropped as it seemed people were already wanted his head even if he just arrived a few hours ago. Why did the gods hate him this much?

"Then now that this is over, you can have some free time everybody, but don't be late for dinner." Chiron announced to every camper.

 **Hope you like, sorry that it is too short. Please review, favorite and follow this story.**

* * *

 **Time for review's review:**

 **-Indominus: Thanks as always**

 **-GKite: Thanks, i am happy that you thinks so. I wanted to do a new crossover unexpected that would be like.**

 **-Duskrider: Thanks, i don't really know what the story is going to end up like but the guardians will surely appeared for my and Tsuna's fun.**

 **-Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: Thanks.**

 **-Vail Ruuketsu: It's an interesting idea, I still haven't thought about the pairing.**

 **-foxchick1: Well ,most canon pairing will stay the same.**

 **See you next time for the next review's review!**


End file.
